Catastrophic Quaken
The Catastrophic Quaken is a Boulder Class dragon that appeared in Dragons: Race to the Edge. http://fangirlish.com/wondercon-dragons-race-to-the-edge/ It is a member of the Gronckle family. Appearance and size This dragon has a somewhat stubby and short body. It has rather small wings. The Catastrophic Quaken also has dark brown, wrinkly skin, akin to that of the Gronckle and the Hotburple. It is covered with spikes all over.The Catastrophic Quaken's head, body, and tail are covered in short spikes. Its lower jaw can split in two, with each jaw having two tongues on each jaw. They are larger than other dragons, including the Gronckle. Abilities Curling into a Boulder The Catastrophic Quaken can curl up into a boulder and roll into either its prey or its predators in a form of attack or defense. It can also smash into the ground with powerful strength and create a shock wave strong enough to knock dragons down whether on land or in the air. Strength Catastrophic Quakens are very strong, considering their size and armor. It was shown to break a boulder with its tail. Firepower Catastrophic Quakens, like most Boulder Class dragons, eat rocks. Their love for these geological materials derive from their habitat in rocky terrains where they roam afoot and pick up sustenance while traveling. They also can produce a magma slobber from their jaws. When fully unhinged, their trifold jaws can ingest a plethora of rocks, which it subsequently spews out in the form of a molten lava stream. Durability Being a Boulder Class dragon, Catastrophic Quakens are durable against many attacks, especially when curled up. Even a Night Fury's plasma blast couldn't dent it when rolling, though it was fairly week. Behavior This dragon is described to be the 'bully of the dragon world'. It is extremely lonely and cautious towards humans due to a lack of interaction with them. Fortunately, Hiccup and the gang is exposing them to humans and they are becoming more and more caring and less stony. They are meant to be vicious, but instead they are more territorial and just want friends. Trivia * This dragon used to be known as the Catastrophic Quake, but, for some reason, an extra "n" was added to the end of this dragon's name. This may have been to make the dragon's name sound like "Kraken". * For some reason, the Catastrophic Quaken has no picture in Rise of Berk and is labeled an epic dragon. * This is the second dragon to possess a split jaw, the first being the Snaptrapper. The Rumblehorn also had one, but only in its concept art. * Like the Hotburple, the Catastrophic Quaken is a subspecies of the Gronckle. *The Catastrophic Quaken was named by Fishlegs, but it was often referred to as just the Quaken. *It appears that the Catastrophic Quaken is based off of a Gronckle, bee, armadillo, and porcupine/hedgehog. *It is possible the purpose of the Catastrophic Quaken's spines is to protect itself when it is curled in a ball. The spines could keep anything curious enough to touch it away. Or they could just be an adaptation. *The reason it chased the Gronckles, including Tuffnut Junior, Junior Tuffnut and Junior Tuffnut Junior, off of Dark Deep was because it was scared and lonely, but it then became friendly towards them once it found out that it could trust them. *The Catastrophic Quaken has a large spine, like a bee's stinger at the end of its tail. What the dragon uses it for is unknown. Gallery Catastrophic Quake curled.png|Curled into a boulder catastrophic.jpg Catastrophic Quaken head.png Catastrophic Quaken concept.png Catastrophic quaken.jpg|In Dragons: Rise of Berk Catastrophe.png Split jaw.jpg Catastrophic quake.jpg Catastrophic quaken 2.jpg Screen Shot 2015-07-03 at 7.35.02 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-07-03 at 7.36.17 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-07-03 at 7.39.27 PM.png|Curled up Screen Shot 2015-07-03 at 7.40.11 PM.png References External link Category:Dragons Category:Boulder Class Category:Large Dragons Category:Strong dragons